Swiss Ninja/Future
This is the future of Swiss Ninja, but also of Bellina, Ninja Wraith, Fisch, Snowzerland, and perhaps some references to other characters. This begins in the year of: Year: 2030 *In 2030, Swiss Ninja had still not payed the USA a single dollar back for the payments for Snowzerland. Maddieworld constantly reminds him too, but he brushes her requests off. By now, Swiss Ninja owes the USA 15.6 Trillion Fish. The USA is unhappy with Swiss Ninja's stubborness, and they give him an ultimatum -- pay back the debt or Snowzerland will become a territory of TerraMount - by force. *Bellina is now 21 years old. She has married Manny Peng. She still hides her Evil identity, even to her newlywed husband who turned good but is still a Mwa Mwa. Ninja Wraith is now the heir to the throne, since Bellina poisoned Griante's drink a few years back.... *Fisch has Children and enjoys his happy life in Club Penguin. *November: Swiss Ninja turns evil by being brainwashed by his only son. Now Bellina shows her real personality to him, but Swiss Doesn't care anymore. Swiss Starts construction on the Darth Cube, a space station overlooking Antarctica. Year: 2031 *The USA, Terramount, and the Hochstadt Gang invade Snowzerland for the final time. Swiss, Bellina, and the remaining Snoss Loyalists escape to Magma Isle. *Snowzerland becomes a SN Free Free Republic, and appoints Jsudsu9988 as their president of the newly formed Snoss Confederation. *Fisch comes to Magma Isle to fight Swiss and Bellina. Fisch badly injures Bellina during the fight, but he manages to stun Swiss Ninja. However, Swiss Ninja and Bellina escapes to the Darth Cube. *Bellina gets a special suit, Swiss Ninja renames himself to Emperor Pengvintine. *Pengvintine and Bellina create an army of Converted PWN Troopers, and rename them the Snow Troopers. *Pengvintine soon invades the primary Hochstadt Gang Base on Kayyk Island, scattering the Gang. *"Admiral" Jock Hochstadt formes the Rebel Alliance of Eliminating Pengvintine, or just called the Alliance, or the Rebellion. Year: 2037 *SN invades the first Rebel Base on Yavin 4 Island. He succeeds. *SN constantly invades the Polar District. *Jock moves the Rebellion base to the long fogotten PWN Trooper's Foxtrot Base in a valley in Eastshield. Year:2050 *The Rebels make a strike attack on Pengvintine and eliminates all of the PWN Troopers from Existance. SN tries to find a new army. *Emperor Pengvintine throws the Sensei Spider880 out of power, and puts himself in the position. He trains Ninjas to work for him in Evil ways. *the Good Ninjas and the Bad Ninjas have a war that last 50 years. *With his new Army, SN invades Foxtrot Base. He wins again, but the Rebels Retreat. Year:2110 *Pengvintine dies in a Battle with the Hochstadt Gang on the Darth Cube. Darth Bellina also dies when falling into an abyss inside the Darth Cube. Piper first Shoots SN with a Snowbulet gun, and Fuut Ga kills SN with an Anvil. =( Bellina was pushed off the abyss in a duel with Fisch. *Gottfried Hochstadt destroys the Darth Cube by dropping a Deletion missle down one of the Darth Cube's vents. *Peace is Restored to Antarctica. Year: 2112 *Swiss Ninja dies at March 4th.